Sweetness
by Triana C
Summary: Emmett&Rosalie - Edward&Bella - Jasper&Alice - Un Jardín Infantil. Dibujos, risas, juegos. - "Lo siento, mami, pero ya no me quiero casar contigo." - Pensó Emmett.


**Meyer los creó, no me miren a mí, que yo sólo me encargo de echar a volar mi imaginación para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

_Dedicado en un cien porcierto a **Nekiiito. **No me acuerdo de qué color exacto es tu oveja voladora, pero me acordé de ti mientras escribía, ¿Te diste cuenta?. Te extraño, Rosi (Lo único malo de las vacaciones). Espero verte pronto, aunque sea por la Web._

* * *

**Sweetness**

* * *

Miles risas infantiles llenaban el aula. Un aula pequeña, pintada en colores pastel y con tantos adornos puesto de forma caótica en las paredes, que daba la impresión de que un pequeño tornado de dibujos animados acababa de atacar el lugar.

Era un aula de Kinder (1). Una bulliciosa y alegre sala de Kinder.

- Entreguen su dibujo a la tía Catherine. – Dijo una voz suave y teñida de una ternura que muy pocas personas poseían.

Las risas y los correteos se detuvieron un segundo, que apenas pareció existir, para reanudarse con mayor estruendo. Los pequeños niños pintaban apurados sus dibujos, otros corrían de un lado a otro buscando sus lápices perdidos, o pidiendo prestados aquellos colores que no tenían.

Sólo en el fondo del saloncito había una pareja de niñas que no estaba haciendo alboroto. Ambas tenían la tez pálida, pero era lo único que poseían en común. Una tenía el cabello castaño, largo, brillante y alborotado, recogido en dos coletas altas. Sus ojos eran de suave color chocolate, profundo y lleno de dulzura. La otra niña, tenía ojos azules, y el cabello rubio, también muy largo, pero liso ligeramente ondulado en las puntas y recogido en una graciosa trenza en el costado de su cabeza.

- ¡Necesito azul! – Dijo Bella, la niña que estaba sentada al lado de Rose. - ¡Edward! – Vociferó.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó el niño, pálido de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, que estaba enfrascado en una lucha con espadas de juguete, en la que participaba Emmett, su mejor amigo, y Jasper, hermano de gemelo de Rosalie.

- ¡Mi crayola azul! – Gritó la niña cruzándose de brazos adorablemente.

- Jasper ganará. – Murmuró Alice, la melliza de Edward, que era una niña de cabellos negros y cortos con los ojos del mismo tono esmeralda que los de su hermano. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el piso, con una pelota de plástico rosa pálido frente a ella. A veces cerraba los ojos, y decía tener visiones del futuro. Algunos niños la consideraban loca y no se acercaban a ella por miedo, pero a Alice eso no le importaba, le bastaba con que Rose, Bella, Jasper y Emmett jugaran con ella, además de su hermano, por supuesto.

- No es cierto. – Protestó Emmett y justo en este momento Jasper lo tocó con la espada de goma.

- ¡Já! – Alice sonrió y acarició la pelota entre sus piernas, como si fuera una bola de cristal, de esas que las pitonisas usan para predecir el futuro. – Eddie irá donde Bella y buscará ese lápiz.

- ¡Edward! – Repitió Bella al ver que no le prestaban atención, y seguía riendo mientras fingía pelear con Jasper, un pequeño niño rubio y de grandes ojos pardos. Emmett se había enfuruñado en una de las sillas, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a la niña de cabellos rubios que tenía la cabeza casi enterrada en su dibujo. - ¡Edward!

Bastó ese ultimo grito para que, acto seguido, Edward corriera hasta su pupitre. Su dibujo estaba terminado. Había dibujado un claro en el bosque, rodeado de árboles y con miles de flores en el medio, las cuales eran manchones de colores en el papel.

Rebuscó entre la gama de colores de sus lápices, hasta dar con la crayola azul que Bella le había prestado.

- ¡Aquí está! – Gritó corriendo de vuelta a donde estaba Bella, su mejor amiga.

- Gracias, Edward. – Le dio un ligero besito en la mejilla sonrosada y algo sudorosa y él hizo un mohín de vergüenza. No pensaba como la mayoría de los niños que los besos de las niñas causaban comezón, pero sí le daba mucha vergüenza, sobre todo si era un beso de Bella.

- Entreguen. – Ordenó la voz de la parvularia, recibiendo más dibujos. Edward entregó el suyo y volvió a la mesa de Bella. Jasper entregó el de Alice y el de él. Ambos muy parecidos, había un sol sonriente en el horizonte, detrás de unas montañas pintadas de café oscuro, y en medio del dibujo una casita pequeña, que parecía más bien una cabaña. Emmett también entregó su dibujo, un oso gris que sonreía.

- ¿Qué es? – Murmuró Edward mirando por sobre el hombro de Bella y riendo.

- Una oveja voladora. – Contestó ella, sonriente.

- ¿Rosada y amarilla? – Se extrañó el niño.

- Sip. – Afirmó y siguió coloreando como si nada.

Cuando acabó, ordenó sus lápices desordenadamente y corrió a entregar su dibujo de un león protegiendo a una pequeña oveja rosada y amarilla con patas azules que se elevaba por el cielo con sus gráciles alitas. Cuando volvió a su puesto, Edward estaba terminando de ordenar sus crayones por colores. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, en agradecimiento.

- Pueden salir a jugar. – Anunció la parvularia y todos salieron corriendo menos Rosalie, que seguía pintando con cuidado.

- ¡Aún no termino! – Dijo frustrada. Tenía los ojos algo llorosos. Para su edad se le daba muy bien dibujar, pero pintar le costaba mucho. Eran como rayones y a ella le molestaba la imperfección. Sí, era pequeña todavía, y apenas comprendía el concepto de perfeccionismo, pero sentía esa extraña molestia cuando algo salía mal.

- Está muy lindo. – Dijo Emmett imitando lo que Edward había hecho con Bella y miró por encima de su hombro.

El dibujo era de una flor extraña, que jamás había visto, pero que le gustaba mucho. Estaba siendo coloreada con azul en los bordes y violeta pálido en los pétalos. En el fondo había varios árboles, ya coloreados con distintas tonalidades de verde y café.

- No veas. No he acabado. – Hipó un poco por estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Ofreció. Esa niña era muy linda y jamás se había acercado a ella, pues prefería jugar con Jasper y Edward. Más con Jasper, porque Edward a menudo estaba ocupado sosteniendo la bicicleta de Bella o columpiándose con ella.

- No, seguro pintas feo. – Hizo una mueca y siguió coloreando.

El niño corrió a la mesa de la maestra y rebuscó haciendo un gran lío con los dibujos hasta que dio con el suyo. Volvió corriendo y mostró orgulloso su trabajo.

- De acuerdo, ayúdame. – Musitó tímidamente. La niña le hizo sitio y Emmett comenzó a pintar los pétalos, concentrados al máximo, poniendo su lengua entre sus dientes.

Rosalie rió ante el gesto. Había dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que le causaban mucha gracia y le daban ganas de hundir su dedo índice en él. Picarlo.

Emmett, con su pelo negro y algo rizado, podía ser el más alto de la clase y hasta asustar a algunos niños, pero en el fondo era dulce y bromista.

Cuando acabó le mostró el dibujo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Gracias! – Le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, radiante. El niño quedó deslumbrado.

Dejaron los dibujos desordenadamente y salieron al jardín, donde había varios juegos infantiles. Sus compañeros de clase ya correteaban de un lado a otro.

Ambos corrieron hasta los refalines y se deslizaron hasta hartarse. Luego corrieron hasta los columpios, donde Emmett se encargó de empujar suavemente el columpio de Rosalie. Ambos se divirtieron juntos, se rieron a carcajadas hasta que sus estómagos dolieron.

- Te ves muy linda. – Murmuró después de un minuto entero mirando a la niña. Era verdad, estaba vestida con un vestido color rojo, que hacía que sus cabellos rubios destacaran y que sus mejillas, de por sí rosadas, se vieran aún más rojitas y adorables.

- ¡Hiuk! – Edward apareció de la nada e hizo una mueca. - ¡Qué asco, Emmett!

El pequeño niño lo ignoró y le dio la mano a Rosalie para ayudarla a bajar del columpio.

- ¡A que llego más alto que tú con el columpio, Ed! – Bella llamó la atención de Edward que dejó a su hermano y corrió hasta donde su amiga.

Bella se sentó en un columpio comenzó a mover sus cortas piernas para darse algo de vuelo y Edward sonriendo se montó en el columpio color verde, justo al lado de ella, haciendo gala de su habilidad llegando mucho más alto que la niña, que frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo de llevar el ritmo de su amigo.

Ambos reían mientras competían.

Al otro lado de los juegos, Emmett ya había soltado la mano de Rose, que ahora estaba limpiándosela con las cejas casi juntas y una mueca de disgusto. Todo había sido divertido hasta que él tomó su mano.

¡Los niños tenían _gérmenes_!

Bella era la única loca que no hacía caso a esa verdad absoluta y se juntaba con Edward, abrazándolo, dándole la mano cada vez que él la recogía del suelo cuando se caía, a causa de su infinita torpeza.

Se limpió de nuevo la mano estremeciéndose. Emmett le caía bien, había terminado de pintar sus dibujos cuando ella no había alcanzado, pero sus gérmenes le daban miedo.

- ¡Rose, vienen por ti! – La mujer que estaba a cargo del salón venía con su bolsito en la mano.

Un pensamiento muy maduro para un niño de su edad cruzó la mente de Emmett. De ahora en adelante él la cuidaría, aunque ella se limpiara la mano después de cada beso que diera en el dorso de esta. No importaba, a él le gustaba ella (¿A quién no si era muy linda?), y siempre estaría con ella.

Sería su amigo.

_- Lo siento, mami, pero ya no me quiero casar contigo._ – Pensó mientras veía como la niña se colgaba el bolso al hombro.

- ¡Chao, Rose! – Emmett volvió a acercarse a ella, pero la niña salió corriendo.

Él la observó marcharse, antes de suspirar y dejarse caer en el suelo para jugar con tierra. Quizás le tirara un poco en la cara a Edward para hacerlo enfadar a él o a Bella. Sí, eso sería divertido. Bella siempre se ponía muy roja cuando se enfadaba y le causaba mucha gracia.

* * *

**(1) ****Kinder: **Parvulario. Jardín infantil. Transición menor, aquí en Chile. No sé como le dicen en otros países ¿Sólo Kinder, o algo más?

**Definitivamente esto es lo más tierno que he escrito en mi vida y también lo más alejado de lo que normalmente escribo. Pero es que tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza (Entre ellas un One-Shot que no quiere salir como quiero y me trae completamente frustrada). Así que, escribí esta viñeta (One-Shot) sin sentido que espero que les guste. **

**Lo centré en Emmett y Rose, pero también están sus momentos de Edward y Bella. No me decido aún a qué "Pareja" (por decirlo de algún modo) pertenece. **

**¿Creen que merezco**** un Review's, o este Fics es un asco y debería borrarlo? **


End file.
